The Lost One
by Teh Kay
Summary: Six creatures; six destinies. The one who suffers from amnesia, the one who is unsure of her purpose in life, the one with no family, the one who lost a dear friend, the one who has a dark past, and their guardian.


19:35

Space Colony ARK

"System alert! System alert! Intruder has breached section 12.8 G. This is not a drill. Repeat: This is not a drill!" the computerized security system screamed, its voice echoing through the colony, "The intruder must be stopped. Send all troops out and lock down the space colony ARK and capture the intruder."

A blue streak ran through the halls of the colony, running through the closing doors and just barely making it through. The blue streak slowed down and came to a stop, his red shoes squeaking on the floor as he skidded to a stop. The hedgehog clenched his gloved hands nervously and turned towards the direction that he had come from. His brown-black eyes shone with concern and fear.

"Aolani hurry up! We're almost there you can make it!" the blue hedgehog yelled. He stared back at the closing door and, just in the nick of time, another blue streak slid on the floor, the door nearly closing on her toes. The streak stopped in front of the other hedgehog and blinked.

"Hi Sonic," the newcomer whispered. "Nice day we're having, no?" The new hedgehog stood up and dusted herself off. She was clothed in a pair of capris and a tank top that were the same shade of red. Both of the clothing articles were dotted with navy blue stars, and the tank top slightly revealed her belly. A golden tiara was perched atop her head, a large ruby encrusted in it. Her dark red shoes had rocket boosters on the back, making her run much faster than almost anyone in the world. Except her brother, Sonic, of course.

"Aolani," Sonic whispered, "I know it's hard for you to understand, but we aren't supposed to be here." He bent down and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the hall.

"If we're not supposed to be here why did come here?" Aolani asked in an airy voice. She ran as fast as she could, trying to keep up with her brother, although she was having much trouble with doing so.

"Because," Sonic paused, trying to find the right words to make his sister understand. He had always been so protective of her when he found out nine years ago, when Aolani was only two and he was seven, that she had been born with a mental disorder. _Poor Aolani, _he had thought when he found out, _it must be hard for her. Yes she learns things, but it just takes some time. She doesn't understand many things and she always takes things too literally. I can't believe that Mom and Dad are just giving up on her! They don't think that she'll learn anything. Well they're wrong, and I'll prove it! She'll be the smartest hedgehog ever!_

He smiled and turned to his sister. "You know how there's the bad bad people in the world that take kids away from there Mommies and Daddies and never bring them back?" After a nod from his sister he continued, "And you know Amy?" Aolani cocked her head at him. "The pink lady that wants to marry me."

"Ooooooh!" Aolani said. "I know her!

"Yes. Well, the evil people came and took her away from her Mommy and Daddy. So I had to come here and rescue her. Now if we don't get out of here then we're both going to die."

"Die? You mean like Mommy and Daddy?" Aolani whispered as silently as she could.

Sonic nodded and swallowed. "Umm, yes like them." He grabbed her hand and began running down the hall once again. The exit was just ahead of them. Suddenly, purple smog began to flow into the room, making breathing difficult for them. Although her felt light-headed, Sonic kept running and leapt out of the colony. He glanced over at Aolani and noticed that she wasn't moving.

"Aolani!" he said, hugging her close to him, "Aolani please! You're going to be okay!" He could already feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "Aolani I am so sorry! This is all my fault I should have never brought you! You were too wea-"

"Sonic," whispered Aolani, "Sonic it's not your fault at all/ You didn't chose if I came with you or not. Remember? I followed you here. You had no control over it whatsoever. I think I get it now Sonic."

"Wha-?"

"Mom and Dad died because they were ashamed of me. They were upset because I never understood anything and they didn't want me around. I remember when they died. Before they did, they would look at me and shake their heads. So they died. They must have had something better waiting for them." With each word she spoke, her heartbeat seemed to slow down. "Sonic I know that I am about to die. But now I know why. It's not because Mom and Dad were ashamed of me. It's because I've got something better waiting for me after I die. Sonic, I'm going to miss you terribly. But please. Don't kill yourself over this. It's probably for the best. And also, never ever forget me."

"I could never forget you! I would never forgive myself if I did."

"Good." Aolani closed her eyes. "Goodbye Sonic," she said, drifting away from him into the endless abyss of black and stars, "Forever."


End file.
